


It's Fine, It's Okay

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [13]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Hope you like this, I'm back, happy high school times are in italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: She would do anything for her.Russian translation by Gleeky: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9100964





	It's Fine, It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> hey~  
> it's been a while but i'm back now~  
> also, words in italics are their high school days ~
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> [ Russian translation by Gleeky ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9100964)

Her breaths were getting more laboured the more she stared at her shaking hands. She couldn’t register anything else in her peripheral vision except the blood on her hands that made them look like she had dipped them in a bucket of red paint.

She finally raises her head when she hears the door creak open and a feeling of slight relief and joy fills her. She drops her hands limply at her sides as a genuine smile forms on her face.

“You’re here for me,” she says, her voice trembling slightly, as she takes slow steps towards the new addition to the room.

“Of course,” the newcomer says in assurance. “I’d never leave you behind Bora.”

***

_Bora curls herself further into a ball underneath her covers as she tries to ignore the distant stinging on her right cheek. Her fingers barely touch her bruised cheek but she still flinches in pain. An irritated sigh escapes her mouth at the thought of Gahyeon, that chubby cheeked innocent looking freshman, managing to get in a good punch. Don’t judge a book by its cover never seemed like a truer saying than it did at the time._

_She stretches out on her bed and pulls backs the covers to stare at her grey ceiling which she could only see because of the pale moonlight from her window. She forgot to draw her curtains again, she thinks, Siyeon would have a field day telling her how she’s basically inviting all kinds of stalkers and murderers._

_A cold breeze fills her room temporarily, followed by the sound of her window opening and closing. Her head turns so fast to see who or what just entered her bedroom that she hears a crack and thinks this is how she dies, by cracking her own neck. Totally awesome headline, as Siyeon would probably say before proceeding to mourn her dead best friend. Wait, no, she’s going off track. There’s more important things to deal with like the fact there’s a silhouette standing eerily still by her window and her first instinct is to throw the closest object in her vicinity with as much force as her tired post-fight body could muster. Unluckily for her, that close object happens to be her purple elephant plushie that Siyeon won for her at the amusement park when they skipped school but luckily for her, the eerie silhouette was only Siyeon and she immediately exhaled in relief._

_“Jeez, do you enjoy scaring me?” Bora’s voice comes out as a mix between a whisper and a shout of panic because she doesn’t want to wake up her parents and aggravate them more than she already has. Especially her mom, she nearly went through with her threat to kick her out of the house because of how she was supposedly, “Wasting her life and teenage years by hanging out with that delinquent Siyeon.”_

_Siyeon walks closer towards her bed, distracting her from her ever wandering mind, and plops right on top of her which leads to her letting out a gross groan in retaliation._

_“Get off! You’re heavy!” Bora shoves Siyeon off her and she in turn manages not to fall off the small bed. Siyeon settles beside her while laughing softly._

_“You are so easy to frustrate,” Siyeon says once she’s done laughing and turns to face her. Bora can’t help but stare into Siyeon’s eyes that are always expressive and filled with so much emotion. She loves Siyeon’s eyes._

_“Your mind’s wandering again.” Siyeon smiles softly at her once they’ve calmed down and they’re facing each other, each had one hand under the one pillow they’re sharing and their other hand entwined with the other’s._

_“You have nice eyes.” Bora’s voice is soft as if trying not to ruin the atmosphere by talking louder than a whisper._

_Siyeon squeezes her hand in response. “You have a nice smile.” The two look at each other in silence for a while before they break out into soft laughter and Bora’s glad because her cheeks were flaming hot at that point._

_“Sorry,” Siyeon apologizes for what Bora believes is the whole fight situation that occurred at school that day. She shakes her head._

_“It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have picked a fight with her. I knew she was just taunting me but I just-”_

_“It’s fine, it’s okay now.”_

_Feeling frustration beginning to build up within her, Bora sits up hurriedly. “It’s not okay, thanks to my short temper, you got suspended. You didn’t even start the fight!”_

_“But I finished it.” Siyeon’s voice is oddly calm which is a stark contrast to the playful tone it had just a few minutes ago. Siyeon sits up as Bora did but cross-legged opposite her, and takes Bora’s hands in her own._

_Siyeon’s gaze is still on their joined hands. “And I would do it again,” Siyeon says in a quiet but firm voice._

_Bora gets a fluttery feeling in her chest when Siyeon turns her gaze from their hands to her._

_“I’d do anything for you Bora.”_

_Her eyes carry so much emotion._

***

“Siyeon.” Bora throws herself at Siyeon standing by the door. She clutches onto Siyeon and she knows she’s getting blood on Siyeon’s nice denim jacket but she needs this. She needs to calm down. She needs to stop trembling. She needs Siyeon.

“Hey, it’s fine, it’s okay.” Siyeon hugs her just as tight as she does, like she also needs Bora as much as she needs Siyeon.

They pull back after a while and Siyeon holds Bora’s shoulder’s at arm’s length. Bora looks up at Siyeon with tears threatening to spill over.

“What happened Bora?”

And Bora almost laughs at her question because, does she really need to ask? The answer is painfully obvious not just from her blood stained hands but from the blood splattered walls and definitely from the corpse lying in the corner of the office.

Bora smile is rueful. “I did it for you Siyeon.”

***

_The wind blows strongly taking with it a few fallen leaves. Bora tries to keep her eyes on them but gives up when they go towards the group of knee high kids playing on monkey bars. She focuses on the kids having fun without a care in the world and tries to remember whether she ever felt that carefree and comes up blank._

_“You want to try the monkey bars? I think you’re a bit too tall for that or maybe not, you are kind of short at times,” Siyeon cheekily remarks as she sits down on the swing beside Bora and hands her one of the two ice cream cones she just bought. Chocolate. Her favourite. Siyeon remembered, she notes. Then it dawns on her._

_“I’m not that short, I can still kick your kneecaps,” Bora retaliates as she shakes Siyeon’s swing almost dropping both their ice creams in the process. It earns her a laughter from Siyeon and she smiles at her small victory. She loves Siyeon’s laugh. Specifically, her voice. She loves Siyeon’s voice, it’s so angelic and ethereal, especially when she sings. Just like she sang her happy birthday a few hours ago as she whisked her away from her house with a promise of the best seventeenth birthday ever._

_“Hey,” Siyeon starts, once they’ve quieted down and settled into a comfortable silence to eat their rapidly melting ice cream._

_“Hm?” Bora hums absently in response as she licks off a stream of ice cream running down her arm._

_“I know it’s your birthday and all but…” Siyeon voice trails off as she finishes off her ice cream with one huge gulp. Bora looks to her when Siyeon doesn’t immediately continue and sees her shake her head as if trying to fight off a bad case of brain freeze. She feels herself laugh before she can fully process it. Even the tiniest most mundane thing done by Siyeon could make her happy especially on this day when even her parents forgot it was her birthday._

_“It’s your birthday and as the birthday girl you should be the one to ask for anything but…” Bora notices the slight tremble in Siyeon voice which concerns her because Siyeon is usually full of confidence and sure of herself and it’s what Bora loves about her._

_Loves? Huh, that’s odd?_

_“Kim Bora,” Siyeon takes in a deep breath before she continues, “I like you, a lot. Maybe too much. Actually, no, the word ‘like’ doesn’t even come close to what my feelings are for you.” Siyeon’s rambling at this point and Bora can’t stop the smile forming on her face and the increased beating in her chest._

_“Bora, I love you a lot, and as cheesy as this may sound, I can’t imagine my life from here on without you.” Siyeon runs a hand through her hair, a habit Bora notices she does when she’s worried. Why would she be worried? She should know by now. Know that-_

_“I love you too!” The words fly right out of her mouth before Bora could stop them and her eyes widen in shock. Siyeon blinks owlishly at her before her whole face lights up with a huge megawatt smile. Before she knows it, Siyeon has gotten off her swing and tackled her off hers to the ground with a loud thud._

_Siyeon burrows her head into Bora’s neck and they’re both laughing. They seem to do that a lot. Laugh, that is._

_“Ew! Gross! They’ll get cooties!” The sound of the kids from the monkey bars stops their laughter momentarily and they look up to see the kids snickering while pointing at them. Bora can’t help but be amused at their childish innocence. She feels her face heat up once again as Siyeon drops her head back into the crook of her neck._

_A string of mumbled words come from Siyeon and she has to ask her to repeat because it sounds like gibberish at that point._

_“I said, promise me we’ll never leave each other. Never.”_

_Of course Bora agreed to the promise. She would agree to anything Siyeon asked. Always._

***

Bora steps back and looks over her shoulder to where the corpse was. Where he was, lying in a mess of his own blood. She turns back to Siyeon to try and gauge her reaction. She seems…she’s not sure how Siyeon seems to be honest. Ever since they first met in high school, Bora has never been a hundred percent sure of Siyeon’s facial expressions. Her eyes, sure, she understands them since they’re so expressive but her facial expressions? Bora can never pinpoint exactly what Siyeon’s trying to convey. She had a way of controlling and choosing what expression she wants to show someone.

Right now, Siyeon looked calm but Bora didn’t think much of it because she felt she was on the brink of a mental breakdown. She killed someone. She ended someone’s life. She-

“Bora,” Siyeon says in a slow voice like she’s trying to calm down a crying child. “Can you tell me exactly what happened?”

Bora doesn’t know where to start, her mind’s all jumbled up by the night’s events. Should she start at the point where she plunged the letter opener into the store owner’s neck with an oddly genuine smile? Or should she start at the point where she overhead him threatening to send Siyeon to jail because she supposedly shoplifted? Maybe she should start at the point where he called Siyeon a “no-good-lowlife-waste-of-space”. And what right does he have to call Siyeon a lowlife when he doesn’t know a thing about her life or what she went through?

Bora can’t quite form the right words and she’s grateful that Siyeon isn’t incessantly questioning her. She’s glad Siyeon understands, or will understand. Hence, she comes up with a simple sentence to sum it all up.

“I killed him because he didn’t understand you,” Bora explains as she steps closer and raises her bloody hands to Siyeon’s cheeks. She can already see the streaks of red from her hands forming on Siyeon’s fair skin.

Bora feels her third genuine smile of the night forming. “He didn’t understand you, not like I do.”

***

_Happy and eager-to-get-into-the-world graduated students flock all over the school grounds taking pictures and signing things for memories of high school. Bora’s happy she’s done with the hellhole called high school especially with its teachers who’d rather punish you for things you haven’t done because you fit a certain “stereotype” or students who’d laugh with you one day then instantly talk crap about you the next, so of course she’s happy she’s done with it. It just she feels like she may have missed out on a lot because there’s a weird empty feeling inside her that refuses to go away._

_“Say cheese!” Bora’s mom shouts enthusiastically as she take a few more snaps of her in her graduation gown and cap to add to the hundreds she’s already taken. She gives her mom her best smile and hopes she doesn’t look weird in the photo, she’s not too photogenic no matter how much Siyeon tries to convince her._

_Speaking of Siyeon, she spots her sitting by herself on the steps leading up to the school entrance while fiddling with her phone and idly looking at everyone who passes her by. Bora feels that fluttery feeling she gets whenever she spots Siyeon._

_Bora tells her parents that she needs to go see a friend and that it’s okay if they want to leave, to which her mom agrees since they have more than enough pictures. They hug her and she feels affection from them that she hasn’t felt in a long time. Once the leave, she walks over to Siyeon and covers her eyes with her hands while crouching behind her._

_“Guess who?” She asks as she snickers._

_Siyeon chuckles as she takes both Bora’s hands and removes them from her face. “It’s a short girl-”_

_“Hey! I’m not short!” Bora complains but laughs nonetheless when Siyeon tugs her arms forward causing Bora to be flush against Siyeon’s back. This forces her to sit down on the step with her legs on either side of Siyeon and her chin rests on Siyeon’s shoulder._

_While Siyeon plays with Bora’s fingers in her own hands, Bora notices an unsent message on Siyeon’s phone to her brother. She looks around and finally puts two and two together._

_“Your brother isn’t coming, is he?” Bora can’t see it but she’s sure Siyeon’s eyes speak of some semblance of sadness._

_Siyeon simply shakes her head and Bora kisses her clothed shoulder before squeezing Siyeon’s hands in reassurance that at least she’s here for her. Siyeon’s brother, basically her guardian at this point since her parents are always halfway across the world on some job or another, her brother wasn’t exactly as caring as he should be given his supposed guardian role. He would rarely be home and didn’t bother having a conversation of more than five words when he was with Siyeon._

_So Siyeon learnt how to take care of herself ever since she joined high school and through that she grew to be this assertive and confident person that Bora admired and tried to emulate until Siyeon assured her that she’s just perfect the way she is, as cliché as that sounded._

_“It’s okay though, you want to know why?” Siyeon turns around on the step to crouch in front of Bora. “Because I have you and you’re all I’ll ever need, now and forever.”_

_Bora looks at Siyeon, really looks at her, and it dawns on her not only does she love her but she would do absolutely anything for Siyeon. As long as it put a smile on her face, she’d go to the ends of the earth if she had to._

_Because she loves her._

***

“Because I love you,” Bora says with as much confidence as Siyeon thinks she’s trying to conjure up. She also notices Bora’s eyes looking past her towards the door, probably afraid of the police barging in any second to arrest her. She can practically smell the fear and panic from Bora.

And she likes it.

A lot.

“Siyeon?” Siyeon brings her thoughts back to Bora who is trembling once more while staring at her hands, her bloody hands that left their mark on her face. She fights the urge to bring up her hands to feel the marks because that wouldn’t go well in this situation.

“What are we going to do? We’re going to go to jail and I…I…” Bora’s voice trails off on account of being unable to speak coherently without stuttering and Siyeon decides that now would be the best time to reassure her otherwise she’ll probably have a panic attack or worse.

So she draws Bora into a tight hug and kisses her temple a few times.

“Don’t worry about that, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Siyeon whispers softly. She does this for a few more minutes all while gazing at the dead body of the manager she couldn’t stand, lying lifeless in the corner. It made her heart giddy with joy that Bora would go this far for her, to kill him because he said a few poorly chosen words even though she’s heard worse from her parents.

She could almost laugh but again, not the right time, Bora’s barely stopped trembling. So she pulls back and gives Bora what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

“There’s one thing we can do now.” Bora looks at her inquiringly as the sirens in the distance start to get louder.

She takes Bora’s face into her hands and she gently caresses her cheeks before leaning down and kissing her softly. She feels Bora’s hands grip tightly at the back of her jacket as if trying to anchor herself and she smiles into the kiss at this action.

They break apart and Bora wraps her arms around her refusing to let go. Siyeon rests her chin on Bora’s shoulder and pulls out a lighter from her jacket making sure Bora doesn’t catch a glimpse of it.

Siyeon flicks the lighter and holds it up until the flame covers the manager’s blank face. She then flicks it one more time in the direction of the red container she hid in the manager’s office a week prior.

Siyeon hugs Bora tighter and inhales her sweet chocolate scent.

Siyeon flicks the lighter one more time but this time throws it in the direction of the red container.

The red container that was now lying on its side without the cap on.

It makes her ecstatic that she picked the right one this time and that she won’t be alone, not anymore.


End file.
